A Cruel Reality
by Living-Life-To-It's-Fullest
Summary: What would happen to the young Grayson if Bruce Wayne never stepped into the picture. What would life be like? What would happen if he went to the JDC. What if he made a friend. What if he escapes. and works for an organisation were he fights crime. Will he ever meet YJ. Will he ever be Robin. Will he ever be Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's ward. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. death to the birds

**This is my First fanfic so don't be too hash.**

**flames are welcome but please break it to me nicely like constructive criticism.**

**Thank-you**

**Bold- trabslation**

**_italics -_****thoughts that are in writers pov **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or anything like that I only own My Imagination **

**A Cruel Reality**

Chapter 1

_No….no….don't leave me…...mămică_**(mum)**_…..tata_**(dad)**_… _Dick cried in his cried out in his head. Dick ran towards his parents as fast as his little legs could take him, as soon as he reached them he tangled himself in their remains, covering himself in their blood.

"Mămică...Tata...WAKE UP!...why won't you wake up...dont leave me" Richard cried out.

Two pairs of arms took hold of the young Grayson small form and yanked him away from the corpses once known as his parents.

"No! let me go! LET ME GO!" Dick yelled while kicking and screaming trying to wriggle out of the people that are keeping him away from his parents grasps.

"Dick" said one of the people holding him.

Dick looked up to find the one that said his name was Pop Haly and the other one that was holding him was Wizo- one of the clowns. Dick stops struggling once he looks int Pop Haly eyes which normally hold joy and cheerfullness now hold sadness.

"Dick...they're...they're...they're...dead" Pop Haly finally spat out

One whispered 'no' was all you could hear before he collapsed to the ground in a crying fit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

*Dick's POV*

They're gone.

They're really gone.

...I miss them already.

Anyway back to this cruel reality. I stop hoping that this was all just a dream- a terrifying nightmare, once I looked down at my 'Flying Graysons' costume and saw it is covered in my parents blood. At the moment I'm just sitting here wiping tears out of my eyes as the ambulance take my parents bodies away to the morgue.

I'm still sitting here like a zombie starring at the ground as if it is the most mesmerizing thing in the whole entire world as flashes of light, black loud things being shoved in my face and packs of hungry lions surrounding me, but that's referring that the flashes of light are cameras going off, the black loud things being mics and the packs of hungry lions are reporters that feast on other people's misery and tonight I must be their prey.

I suddenly hear a loud shout from one of the cops that are dealing with this tragedy. I know it is wrong to listen in to other people's conversations but i just can't help myself.

"You can't send him there, the kid just watched his parents die for crying out loud putting him in there will just make things worse" Cop 1 yelled at Cop 2.

Hmmmm...guess they're talking about me.

"Macklemore I have to" said to Cop 1 now identified as Macklemore.

"Commissioner, you are making it sound like it is a crime to have your parents die in front of you" Maklemore screamed at the other

"Maklemore, I'm not liking this anymore than you are, but we've got no choice in the matter all the orphanages are full, no one is wanting to adopt him at the moment, and there aren't any carers that can take him. At least at the Juvenile Dentension Center he will have food and water not to mention a roof over his head besides he'll only be there until he turns eighteen," the commissioner replied

"Yeah I guess your right" Maklemore replied

Wait... they're sending me to juvie. What did I do wrong! I don't remember breaking the law. All I did was watch my parents fall to their deaths and if thats criminal then you police officers should be put under arrest because I swear every single one of you has witnessed a death. Hold it, I have to be in there until I'm EIGHTEEN! But that means...one...two...three...four...fiv..TEN YEARS I have to be in that place for ten years you have got to be kiding me. That's just great I am going to die.

The strongman- Barret droped a bag which has everything Dick owns next to Dick, gave him a sad look then walked off.

I guess this is good-bye to everything I have ever known.

"Richard" Commissioner said gently

When did the Commissioner get in front of me...I really need to pay more attention to my suroundings.

*Writer's POV*

"I'm Commissioner Gordon, I need you to come with me now" he said gently

Richard stood from where he sat and let himself be led by Gordon to the car. After they were both seat belted in, Gordon started the engine and began the long drive to the JDC with Dick staring aimlessly out of the window.

"So I'm going to Juvie aren't I" Dick asked wanting to coffirm what he heard.

"Yeah, I'm sorry kid but there is no-" Gordon tried to say but was cut off.

"I know" Dick cut in.

"About your parents accident-" Gordon was cut off again.

"IT WASN'T AN ACCIDENT!" Dick yelled at the commish giving him a glare that could make grown men run in fear.

_Man, this kid's glare could rival the BATMAN'S _Gordon thought.

"If it wasn't an accident what was it?" The Commish enquired wondering what the kid will say next.

"Murder" Dick said, now turning back to face out the window again.

"You can't just go start pointing fingers you have to have some sort of proof" The Commish said

"I overheard a conversation with Pop Haly he was yelling at a man- Tony Zucco to get out but before this Zucco guy left he said you will pay since Pop Haly refused to pay 'Protection money.' I saw this man again doing something to the wires but I didn't think nothing of because I thought he might just be checking if they were safe or something. When he was leaving the tent he was placeing his knife back into his pocket before shoving me out of his way" Dick replied.

"I will look into it" Gordon said admiring how the kid put two and two together.

"Commish, Can you do me a favour?" enquired Dick.

"Depends on the favour" Gordon stated.

"Can you let me know if my parents killer gets what's coming to him because I don't want to spend my whole time in juvie not knowing if Zucco was ever brought to justice" Dick said.

_This kid...there's something about him...he's different...normally they would want their parents killer dead but this kid wants justice...Good kid.._Gordon wondered.

"Don't worry I'll come and tell you personally" replied Gordon.

At that very moment they pulled up in front of the dentention center. The center had high brick wall fences that were so high you couldn't even see the buildings hiding behind them. The gate was a masive metal vault door, there were to two gaurds standing either side of it armed with stun-guns.

"Richard, welcome to your new home for the next ten years" Gordon stated sadly.


	2. Life in mini Arkham

**Hi guys**

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed, favourite and followed. This chapter is made especially for you guys :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice or anything associated with it. I just own my Imagination **

* * *

**A Cruel Reality**

Chapter 2

*Dick's POV*

Great.

I have only been in this hell hole for about a week and I have already made enemies not to mention I've become everyone in here's favourite punching bag. Including the adults. You would think the guards will break-up fights but no they sit back and watch the kids get beat-up, I can practically hear them saying pass the popcorn. The guards tend to blame me for a lot of things that go wrong around here meaning I get sent back to my 'room'- more like a prison cell without food or water, receive beatings every single day, get tasered, be hit with a whip or sometimes even a cane and many other forms of torture they choose to inflict on me. I must be their new favourite.

On the big sign out the front in should say Welcome to 'Mini Arkham' or 'Tiny Asylum' wait better yet call this place 'Welcome to Hell' just to remind everyone hell is on earth.

I'm lying on my bed in my prison uniform- white T-shirt with the number 00125 on it, dark navy blue pants, and black closed in shoes. In other words the same uniform to what the inmates of Arkham Asylum were. At the moment I'm just waiting for the guard to let me out of this small prison cell which has one small window with bars on it above my old bed which has dirt and blood stains all over the sheets, a small toilet close to the door, a sink and a tiny mirror that is all cracked in the corner is what makes up my cell. My bag which the strongman gave to me before I left the circus held a picture of my parents and I, a picture of me and my circus family, my lucky yo-yo, some clothes, my chain necklace that I got for my fifth birthday which has a little robin on it, my Grayson costume still covered in my parents blood, a little red torch and many other things I have hiding under my bed, because apparently you are not allowed any personal items and since I am quite small for my age I can squeeze through that small gap between the floor and my bed but for anyone else it would be great difficulty to get under there.

*Writers POV*

Bang!

Dick's cell door opened with a noise sounding like thunder and a huge gruff looking man step into the room picks Dick up by the collar of his white shirt and chucks the poor boy out of the room and he lands face first into the wall.

"Get up! You lazy piece of sh*** unless you don't want have any breakfast" yelled the guard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dick was sitting down at one of the tables by himself eating the slop that they were supposed to call food.

*Dick's POV*

What is this stuff anyway? Ugh I'm going to puke, this stuff tastes so bad! Are they trying to kill us off one by one because if they are, they're doing a good job feeding us this slop. Wait…OH MY CIRCUS FREAK! Did this stuff just move?! Umm…is this thing alive? Oh My Circus Freak did it just swallow my fork! Calm down Grayson your food is just alive and moving and has the ability to swallow my fork….nothing to freak over….Oh what am I saying MY FOOD IS MOVING that is more than enough reason to freak over!

"Hey shrimp!" yelled a voice from the other side of the cafeteria.

"Yo circus freak! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" yelled the voice sounding closer than it was before.

I look up to find…you know what why don't I just list them.

The one standing over me with dark brown hair, dark cold brown eyes and a killer tan is David Pike otherwise known as Bandit since he has a tendency to rob jewellery stores, gas stations, well practically any store he lays eyes on he will rob it the next day. He also has been known to vandalize people's property, attack anyone that was 'weaker' than him because he finds it fun to watch them squirm and beg for mercy. Bandit is seventeen and half years old. He is the leader of the gang called 'The Trouble-Makers.'

The one standing right next to him with the blonde hair but black hair that starts from the middle downwards that goes to her waist, dull hazel eyes and is leaning against the table with that zombie sort of look is Daniela Payne but everyone calls her Dynamite because she loves to make buildings burn to the ground with her dynamite. Lola is also a known drug addict. She is sixteen years old.

Standing next to her with short fiery red hair that always looks like he has just woken up in other words he has the 'crazy mad scientist hairdo' and red eyes which can remind me of two flames standing side by side, he also has pale-olive sickly coloured skin that makes everyone confused if he is sick or not because his skin colour reminds people of a sick persons. His name is Spike Avenue but his nickname is Mad Dog mainly because he has this really bad anger issue and whenever anybody looks at him the wrong way he will become all aggressive and attack like a viscous dog, Spike also had a habit of taking things that weren't his. Spike is fifteen and a half.

The girl right behind Bandit with long grey hair tied back in two low pigtails, has light grey eyes and a pale complexion is Lola Pandora but everyone calls her Sly because she is lying, mischievous and deceitful. She got in here because she made a boat malfunction- 'The Seven Seas' causing it to sink with the crew on board lucky for them they all made it out okay. She also did some smaller tributes to get in here like graffiti and damage to people private property. Sly has just turned sixteen.

Standing right next to her with ebony hair, brown eyes, and dark skin because of his aboriginal blood in him, slouching and has a smug look on his face is Jack hunter or should I say Smuggler he got his name from his line of 'work'- smuggling and dealing drugs not to mention his record of assault and underage drinking. Smuggler is sixteen and a half.

On the other side of Sly is Terrance Winter aka Silver Wolf. He was named this because he is as agile as a wolf and like Bandit he also shoplifts but he also is a movie pirate and has a record that involves underage drinking and assault while he is drunk. He has blonde hair with a silver strike through it, he also has light blue eyes that look almost grey and has a tan. He is seventeen years old.

Hiding behind Silver Wolf is his little sister Caroline Winter aka Bullet. She has short orange coloured hair tied back in a high ponytail with her silver strikes fringed to the side, and light blue eyes and a tan like her brother. They call her Bullet because she is a deadly weapon when she has a loaded gun. She injured-not killed- injured three innocent people and two police officers. When she was asked why she did it she replied back 'because I could and the only reason why they are not dead at the moment is because I missed.' She is fourteen turning fifteen in a months' time making her the youngest of the gang.

Grayson keep it together, just because they are bigger and tougher than you are does not mean you have to start panicking.

"Hey Grayson, you are a pathetic little a** no wonder you got stuck in here" said Bandit.

Stay calm Grayson they want you to get angry that is only reason why they are doing this.

*Writer's POV*

"Yeah, nobody wants to see your ugly face so they got rid you and place you in here" Sly chimed in. The rest of the gang laughing their heads off.

"You are a pathetic mother f***ker that is so pathetic you let your parents fall to their deaths" commented Dynamite.

Dynamite picked him up and threw him into the wall so hard it made the wall crack a bit. All eyes were now on the commotion. The guards also watching this fight play out with huge smiles on their faces acting like this is the best entertainment ever. Dick tried to get up off the floor but got kicked in the bulls by Silver wolf by that attempt.

"I reckon his parents are glad that they left their looser of a son behind" said Bullet. Everyone in the room laughs at this comment.

Bullet kicked him in the gut then punched him in the face, because she can.

"Was it good seeing their blood splatter all over the floor, hearing their bones crack" Smuggler sneered before giving Richard a good kick to the chest.

Laughter fills the room.

"What's the matter a**hole" Mad Dog sneered while picking him off the ground by the neck holding him two feet up from the ground while chocking him "Cat got your tongue? Or should I say dog got your tongue?"

More laughter fills the room.

*Dick's POV*

Can't breathe…..I can't breathe…

Suddenly the grasp around my neck which is stopping me from receiving the air that I am desperately need lets go of me and I collapse to the ground.

Owww…Ow…..ouch.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size punk!" said a voice.

I look up to find a girl. She looked about the same age as me. She has short light brown hair that is tied back in two low pigtails that reach just above he shoulders. She has crystal blue eyes like the sea and has pale skin.

At the moment she is beating the c*** out of the 'The Trouble-Makers'. I look around and find everyone has fear in their eyes with a mixture of I'm-sure-glad-that-I'm-not-in-her-line-of-fire and that was including the guards.

Why is everyone afraid of her?….other than the fact that she is making 'The Trouble-Maker' her personal punching bags at the moment….but still. Why do the guards look like they are about to pee their pants?

"That will teach you to have fun with other people's misery" said this unknown girl.

I look back to find the gang on the ground with black and blue bruises all over them, staring at the young girl.

"Well I know I am drop dead gorgeous but that doesn't mean you can sit there and stare at me all day" said this mysterious girl.

I watched the girl kick Bandit in the balls and said,

"Scram dirt-bags" The girl said with a voice that practically said If-you-don't-get-out-of-my-sight-right-now-your-de ad-and-trust-me-I-won't-be-merciless.

Hahahahahahahaha…so funny…look they're running faster than a cheetah.

"Yo everyone! I am completely pissed off today! So fair warning don't blame me if I end up killing anyone who decides to cross paths with me and by the way anyone who found that little incident funny better watch your backs cause you might find I have a knuckle sandwich on a silver platter waiting for you b****es!"

Note to self: stay away from her.

"Hey" said a feminine voice

I suddenly find the girl standing over me.

Oh man so much for that note to self.

"Need a hand?" The girl with an anger management problem said holding her hand out for me to take.

Okay I can either take the hand and hope she doesn't kill me or refuse it and probably end up getting myself killed, alrighty neither them sound totally asterous but what do I have to lose, my family? Nope. Already lost everything so…..

I take the hand and I am hoisted to my feet.

"Are you alright?" This person asked, eyes full of concern.

WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!? One minute she is a lethal weapon of mass destruction, the next a kind-hearted girl asking me if I'm alright! IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!? OR IS THE WORLD ENDING!?

"I'm fine, just some new scrapes and bruises to add to my collection" I said quietly.

She gives me winner smile that can brighten the whole world and make all the darkness go away.

Who is this girl?

* * *

**Phew that took me forever to write**

**Authors note: READ THIS NOTE DON'T SKIP IT!**

**Anyway in a few chapters there is going to be the team (YJ) and I am going to have everyone except Zatanna and Rocket. Okay. And any ideas for missions they could go on {YJ} (any mission I will just throw Dick in there and he can mission bomb their mission {you know like you photo bomb except mission bomb instead} so just give me ideas for missions please that would be very helpful :)**

**REVIEW please!**


	3. WHO IS SHE a cyco? nice girl? bad girl?

**I'm so sorry for not updating in a while but I had tap dancing exams (which I am surprized I didn't die from) and my teachers decided that 6 hours of school wasn't good enough so I ended up with a pile of homework (which I was mentally thinking of ways to get rid of it- throw out the window, add some sausages and tomato sauce to it then feed it to my dog, attach it to a firework then watch the display of it blowing up in flying colours etc.) anyway here is the next chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I only own my imagination :) **

* * *

**A Cruel Reality**

*Dick's POV*

Who is this girl?

Who is this girl that can make grown men pee their pants and run away in fear just by the sight of her.

Who is this girl that can be the nicest person you ever meet and can be titled 'The World's Nicest Girl.'

Who is this girl that can be an angel one minute but the devil's little girl the next.

Who?

"Who are you?" I finally spoke my thoughts.

"I think the better question is: who are you?" she said.

"Richard Grayson, but I preferred to be called Dick since 'Richard' makes me feel like one of those English Kings with whole lot of responsibility and I can tell you right here and now that I am defiantly not responsible" Dick replied.

She gave me a small but sweet smile as she turned around and walked over to where a tray of our so called food sat, on the tray there was also a small bottle of ketch-up. This girl-whom I still don't know her name- then walked back over to me with the tray in her hands.

"Is this seat taken?" The nameless girl asked pointing to the place next to where I was sitting before I was rudely interrupted by some jerks looking for some 'fun'. Nobody has manners these days do they.

"No" I said as I watched her take a seat.

"Aren't you going to sit down or are you going to stand there all day" she said with a smirk planted on her face.

"Um yeah, I'm just not feeling the aster at the moment" I said sitting down in front of my slop, next to this girl picking up a spare fork and attempt to eat whatever this is supposed to be.

*Writers POV*

"Aster?" she asked questionably.

"Yeah, it means

"It's a flower" said the girl.

"The English dictionary is hard since it was not my first language, plus it is really boring, so I kinda make up some words, I will understand if you think I'm strange" said Dick not looking up from his food.

"I don't think you're weird" said the brunette.

"You don't" Richard replied looking up to face her.

"No I don't, I think you are pretty cool actually, for being like 'the queen's English is so boring you better be glad you have me around to make it interesting enough to not make people fall asleep' besides I think the language been out of date since the 1900s, wouldn't you agree" she said.

"Yep" he said with a huge grin on his face. _Finally someone who understands me_ he thought.

Dick took a mouthful of his 'food' and scrunched up his face at the foul taste, the girl saw his reaction to the food.

"Here" said the unnamed person handing Dick the ketchup. "It makes that slop a bit more edible" she said pointing toward the stuff that is the-most-disgusting-foul-gross-stuff-in-the-hole-w ide-world-that –should-be-illegal-because-it-could-kill-somone-ju st-by-tastinging-it.

"Thanks" Richard replied as he smothered his 'food' in ketch-up and takes a bite. _Hmmm this stuff is now almost edible…..almost._

"Hey why did you save me back there" he asked now wondering why on earth she didn't let them have some more 'fun.'

"because….because I'm tired of watching people get beaten to the pulp that have done nothing wrong….I've watched to many people die from the beatings they receive from both guards and the inmates, seen too many people lose who they really are and become something there not, seen to many people become insane, emotionless wreak, traumatized from their experiences in this little bit of hell. I….I can't bring myself to watch another person commit suicide" She said.

"People die in here" Dick said shocked.

"Well this isn't exactly a vacation paradise! Of course people die in here!" she said.

"But….How come we don't see it on the news about those...deaths" Dick questioned.

"Hello! They all just think we are a bunch of misfits that should be kept away to live out our miserable lives away the _civil _society, whatever that's supposed to mean" she said making the world 'civil' sound more sarcastic.

Dick's POV

The World Is Evil.

Life Is Cruel.

And People Are Complete Morons, Jerks, A**holes And All The Other Bad Names You Could Call People Combined.

What's next evil flying piranhas going to eat us all?!

The girl next to me chuckled.

Did I just say all that out loud?!

I spoke this "Did I just say all that out loud"

"Yes, yes you did" she said still laughing.

"You know, you still haven't told me your name, so are you going to let me know who you are or are you going to remain Miss Mysterious" Dick enquired with a smirk pasted on his face.

"I think Miss Mysterious has a good ring to it, don't you think" she said with a smirk rivalling Richard's.

"So not asterious, Why can't you tell me your name? it's like you can't even trust me enough to know your name" I said.

"That's exactly it" Miss Mysterious replied back, still smirking.

"hmnp" I fake scoff playfully, "come on you can trust me"

"You would run away in fear if you knew my name" she said looking down.

"How can you be so sure" I replied. _Who new finding out a NAME would be so hard!_

"Cause I know you will" she answered.

"I just meant you, so don't act like you've known me my whole life!" I said a little more aggressively than attended to.

"Fine then but you have to promise you will be my friend and to not be…scared" she said finally looking up to face me face to face.

I roll my eyes, "Just tell me who you are already"

"My name is…..….They know me as….around here they call me…...Mocking Bird" she whispers.

My eyes go wide in fear.

* * *

**You know what will make me happy…..REVIEWS. **

**So Please Review :)**

**Bye**


End file.
